


What Could've Been

by Awkward_Lena



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Blue Paladin Allura (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Carnival, Coming of Age, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Grief/Mourning, Honerva is A badass, How Do I Tag, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, James and Keith Make up (finally), Jealous Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Kinkade is an angel, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lotor deserved better, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Mutual Pining, Pansexual Matt Holt, Past Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Past Child Abuse, Pining James (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Rebel Matt Holt, Red Paladin Lance (Voltron), Rizavi is Adorable, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Slow Burn, So I'll give him better, Some things are the same, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), The story changes a lot after Chapter 2 (plot wise), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Romantic Tension, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Lena/pseuds/Awkward_Lena
Summary: “You know, I’ve thought for such a long time that in order for me to love myself, someone else had to do it first. Because if they could see the good in me...maybe one day I would too,” Lance spoke gently, breaking eye contact and choosing to look at Kosmo instead. Petting her soft fur as a way to deal with the stress he felt.Keith felt like his heart broke in that instant, because not only was it harrowing to think that Lance of all people, felt this way, when Keith knew how beautiful and wonderful Lance was...he hurt because at some point he’d felt similar, “I know what you mean.”“You do?” Lance sounded incredulous and Keith couldn’t blame him.“Yeah, I do,” Keith also reached up to pet Kosmo, his hand barely brushing over Lance’s, “But it was different too. I always felt like I needed to push other’s away because I was so afraid they’d see how fucked up I was and end up running, so I pushed them away first.”Lance stared at the sun, “Is that why you distanced yourself so much?”“Yeah.”And that’s all that had to be said. Because in this single instance they understood one another. It was strange to think how far apart they’d started, and now how close they had become.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So hey peoples...So after we we all did very dirty by the Voltron crew I decided to attempt to rewrite Season 8 entirely. This is only the beginning. But Let me know what you think :)

A few months had gone by since Voltron had defeated Sendak and saved Earth, it was a short-lived sense of harmony. The coalition had spread throughout many planets, and it was almost as if things were actually settling in again. 

After the mecha had been taken down, and the Altean had been discovered, everyone in the Garrison had been feeling uneasy for multiple reasons. For Allura, the reasons were obvious, as seeing another Altean actively working against others was shocking. Romelle had told the team that she’d recognized the woman as someone from the colony. An Altean named Luca.

Allura had been standing outside of the medical room Luca had been being observed from, standing next to Romelle with her arms folded tightly across her chest, Garrison uniform fitting over her body.

There was silence for a moment as the two Altean women watched the doctor’s check Luca’s vitals.

Romelle broke the silence, “You know, back on the colony. Luca and I didn’t always get along,” She paused, “But despite that, I’d always respected her...she had an inner strength that many did not, and a desire to be a part of something greater than herself.”

Allura considered Romelle’s words as the blonde spoke, before responding in a careful tone. “If she was so desperate for something to believe in, it may have made her susceptible to being manipulated.”

The words hung in the air, making it cold with the thought of who could have been the one doing the manipulation. Deep down though, Allura knew the answer to that question.

Even if it was hard to admit that it was even possible.

\---  
Lance was nervous. It was clear by his mannerisms, and the expression he held on his sharp features. Hunk had known Lance practically since forever ago, but he didn’t have to be a genius to tell when something was up.

The Red paladin was stirring a spoon in a cup of coffee like it was the key to solving all of the universe’s issues. So naturally, Hunk sat down across from his best friend, giving him a concerned stare, “Launching tomorrow,” Lance met his eyes, so he continued, “It’s the big day.” A smile formed across Hunk’s features and he laughed lightly, “It seems like forever ago that we all piled into the Blue Lion and blasted out into space. Man, we had no idea what we were even getting into!” 

When Lance didn’t respond that’s when Hunk knew, though he continued speaking, hoping to get Lance to perk up. Even just a bit, “But it’s different now. We’re rugged, space veterans now. We’ve seen it all, and we’re going into battle one last time….I guess that makes us heroes or something.”

A memory flashed in the corner of Hunk’s mind as he remembered what Pidge had shown him the day before, “Like the kind of heroes that would...have their own T.V show!” Excitement spread across his entire body, “Did you see it, Lance? It’s so cool! They have you spot-on. But Coran is all super serious and stuff, and Allura is...I don’t know different. Keith is friendly!” Hunk laughs at that but keeps going, “ He’s happy, all of the time. I mean, they got it way wrong. Plus, I think they were hinting at some romance with Keith and Allura.”

At that, Lance shot up straight, “What?! Keith and Allura? No, it should be Lance and Allura.” Lance hated the way he felt even having to say those words at all. Especially when the situation was complicated as it was. He was confused enough with the real-life version of Allura, he didn’t have time to worry about Keith coming in and getting any kinds of ideas because of a show someone made in their honor.

Come to think of it, though. Lance can’t even remember a single time Keith had ever mentioned being romantically involved with anyone, let alone having feelings for Allura as well. He’d never thought about it, but now that he had it was sort of sad to think that Keith had no one, or at least maybe felt that he didn’t. Lance knew that feeling all too well. Which is exactly why he was so happy he actually had a chance with Allura now. 

“Oh, a love triangle. I like where you’re headed with this.” Hunk’s words made a blush rise to Lance’s caramel colored skin for reason’s he didn’t know. 

“No! Hunk, just no….” He trailed off and then looked at his friend, “Keith doesn’t even like Allura. Not in the same way I do anyway.”

Hunk nodded, “Yeah, I don’t even think Keith likes girls. He mentioned something to me once. After Shiro came out to the team.”

Now that surprised Lance. He hadn’t even considered that to be an option, but once Hunk said it, it made a hell of a lot of sense, “Wait...Keith’s gay too?”

“Yeah man, well I mean you’d have to ask him yourself but I’m almost positive. It makes sense when you think about it though. He’s never even looked in Allura’s direction, and she’s the most gorgeous girl in the galaxy besides Shay.”

Usually, Lance would have teased Hunk about his feelings for Shay, but for some reason, he just didn’t feel like now was the time. Especially when he had just found out that Keith Kogane was gay. 

Don’t get him wrong. He didn’t hate Keith for it, he wasn't the type of guy to drop someone due to their preferences in love. It was just unsettling somehow, and not exactly in a bad way. 

“Speaking of Allura,” Lance started, wanting to change the subject off of Keith and his disinterest towards women, “I wanted to maybe ask her on that date. But the timing never seems to be right. She’s always busy almost every day in the med bay, or being smart and leader-ly.”

Hunk raised his brows at Lance, “Lance, buddy, there could not be a better time to ask her out. Actually...it’s the only time. Like I said, we are leaving tomorrow and you don’t know when you’ll get another chance to ask her again.”

Lance was quiet for what felt like the hundredth time today, and let Hunk continue speaking, “You are asking her today young man, and that is final.”

\---  
A few hours went by and eventually, everyone was summoned to the briefing room where Shiro was standing front in center, eyes filled with an empty sorrow he’d acquired ever since receiving news of Adam’s death. 

Everyone had tried to help as much as possible, but it was difficult for any of them to understand exactly what kind of pain he was going through. 

It was more than relief when Shiro had seen Matt walk through the doors of a ship, the day Earth had been liberated. It felt like he would finally be able to talk to someone who would understand, and he wouldn’t have to hold in his emotions any longer due to his pride. 

So the first chance he had gotten, he’d pulled Matt into his room, sitting down on the neat bedspread and watching as Matt sat next to him. He wanted to say something but the words could hardly form, until shaky breaths came from his lips and he’d buried his face into Matt’s chest, letting out the tears he’d tried so desperately to keep tucked away.

Matt didn’t ask what had happened as Shiro cried, he just held him and let him release his pain. He knew that this was something that Shiro needed to get out because in all the time he’d known Takashi Shirogane he’d only ever seen him cry three times. Once when his grandmother died, another time when Keith had gotten injured out in the desert and it seemed like he wasn't going to recover and now. 

It had never been like this before.

“He’s dead Matt…” Shiro finally choked out the word’s he’d been denying from the moment he received the news. 

Matt felt a cold chill run through his blood, “Who?”

The shaking of his friend’s body did not stop, so Matt held on tighter, “Who, Shiro?”

It was barely audible, but Matt heard it nonetheless, “Adam.”

Adam...someone who Matt had seen Shiro fall in love with. Someone who was as dorky and feisty as he was intelligent. A man who had so much to live for, someone who was going to make Shiro the happiest man alive, illness be damned. Someone who did make Shiro happy. Someone who was his friend as well. Matt felt the tears on his cheeks before he realized he was crying too.

“He didn’t deserve to die, Shiro,” Matt whispered into Shiro’s hair.

Shiro couldn’t answer, he simply closed his eyes and let Matt hold him as if he were a child. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had done this for him. 

Matt continued to be Shiro’s support throughout the next couple of months, being there for him when he needed a shoulder to cry on, or a friend to make him laugh. It was just like how it used to be, minus Adam.

The missing space was felt, but they tried to honor his memory as much as they could. Telling stories about his life, and how they’d both met him. Shiro had even told Matt that Adam and he had planned on getting married before he’d left for Kerberos. Which hadn’t surprised him, those two had been made for one another.  
They were both broken, and they’d both lost someone special. But for Matt it was different, because not only had he lost one friend in the process, he’d lost two. 

So now, as the debriefing started, Shiro met Matt’s gaze and they smiled at each other as he spoke, “I have one last item to discuss, now as our last night on Earth we do not know when we’ll be back. It could be years, so as your captain I am ordering you….” the silence was deafening, “to take some time for yourself. Be with the ones you love. You’ve earned it,” Shiro made sure to look at Keith when he said that last part, knowing that it would be practically impossible for Keith unless he was sure that everything was in order. He was proud of Keith for progressing so quickly as the leader of Voltron, but he wanted Keith to be able to take a break every once in a while. Something Keith had always had trouble with

It was something that had kept him running throughout all of this.

Lance stepped outside of the briefing room, his nerves buzzing once more, Hunk flanking his left to make sure he didn’t back out. He was very tempted to though.

“Hey, uh, Allura,” Lance called after her retreating figure.

Allura, the lady in question looked over her shoulder before turning to face Lance, “What is it, Lance?”

Lance crossed his arms behind his back awkwardly, avoiding her gaze, “Oh uh, nothing much. Just checking in. So how are things,” He looked from Allura to Romelle, back to Allura.

Allura made an apologetic face, “I’m sorry but I really must be getting back, Luca could be waking any moment now.”

Hunk, who had tried to stay silent up until now stepped forward, “Actually, Lance had something important to ask you.”

Lance’s cheeks flushed but he nodded, mentally noting to kill Hunk later, “Uhm yeah, I was actually wondering if you’d maybe want to come to have dinner with my family and me? It's not like you have to, but it would just be kind of nice,” Lance rambled on and Hunk placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“That sounds wonderful...but I can’t,” Allura’s expression was regretful and almost sad.

Lance’s face fell, but he nodded, “Yeah I understand.”  
Romelle seemed like she wanted to say something but kept quiet.

Allura felt guilty, but she pushed forward, placing a hand on Lance’s shoulder as she walked past, and rounded the corner with Romelle.

As soon as they were back in Allura’s room, Romelle started talking, “Allura, why didn’t you say yes? Lance clearly likes you, and he’s very nice. Besides, you need a break from all of this nonsense like Shiro said.”

The darker skinned girl nodded, “I know, I know all of those things, but it’s just not right for me to lead Lance on like that. I don’t feel that way about him. It’s not like I haven’t thought about what could be with him. Lance is very kind, and energetic, and everything I would have never imagined about him. He’s grown so much in our time together, but I…” she trailed off and Romelle stepped closer to her friend.

“But he’s not who you’re in love with?”

Allura nodded, and her mouth was drawn into a deep frown, “He deserves someone who will love him wholeheartedly, and that isn’t me right now.”

Romelle pulled Allura into a hug, “You don’t have to explain yourself to me ‘Lura,” the nickname slipping from her lips easily and Allura smiled despite herself.

“Can’t we just have a girl’s night instead?”

Romelle’s violet eyes lit up at that notion, “Yes! I can get Rizavi and Leifsdottir and the small green child!” Allura laughed and attempted to correct Romelle but she had already run off into the hall to find the girls.

\---  
Hunk eyed Lance out of the corner of his eye, feeling the gloom drift over the Cuban boy.

“If it’s any consolation, it’s not like she flat-out rejected you,” Hunk started and sat down next to Lance. 

Lance gave Hunk a pointed look, “She didn’t accept me either...I mean I knew it was bound to happen for real one day. I guess. Where I finally get serious about someone and they completely blow me off and I feel it.”

Hunk was quiet for a moment, “Lance, you know how I said this was your last chance earlier?”Lance nods at Hunk and allows him to continue, “Well I lied. This is only the beginning. Until Allura tells you explicitly that you two aren’t destined to be together, then you can pout like this. Until then, we still deserve to be able to have a wonderful last night on Earth.”

The Cuban boy shrugged, “I guess...I don’t really feel like doing much though. It’s probably just going to be that dinner later on with my family.”

The Yellow Paladin seemed like he was going to respond when all of a sudden a robot smacked into his side, snapping him from his thoughts.

“Beezer! Seriously, you have got to stop running into people like that,” a familiar voice traveled and Hunk glanced over to see Matt with his hair pulled back into a low bun, walking up to them with more confidence anyone had seen from Matthew Holt since he was a baby. Matt had changed too, the war had done a lot of changing things apparently.

“Sorry Hunk, Beezer just gets so excited when he sees people he knows, especially Paladins of Voltron,” Matt smiled at the two guys and patted Beezer’s head.

Loud beeps came from the robot in question and as Hunk asked about whether or not Beezer was communicating, Lance raised an unimpressed eyebrow, before walking off. Matt and Hunk barely noticing his absence. 

Lance didn’t really know where he was going until he was halfway up the back of the black-lion. It had been like this at one time, where whenever his thoughts reached a new depressing level he would feel like his feet were guiding themselves. 

Inevitably to end up in front of a certain mullet-haired Paladin named Keith Kogane.

He just didn’t really know why.

“You know, you’re a really tough guy to find when you want to be,” Lance stated smoothly as he sat down next to Keith.

Keith had been looking out at the sun setting, petting Kosmo absent-mindedly, and Lance’s voice had snapped him from his thoughts.

“Hey, Lance,woah what are you wearing?” Keith’s voice was like a drug, it made Lance feel better, but at the same time, he knew it was a bad idea. Even though he couldn’t stop himself from wanting more. 

Lance shrugged, “I stopped by Coran for advice about my date with Allura…” 

Keith seemed to be surprised, his brows raised but he smirked slightly, “A date with Allura? Well done Lance.”

Lance looked over at Keith and shook his head, “No...it’s not happening. I tried to ask her but I was rejected. I don’t know if it’s because she doesn’t like me or if it’s because she was busy or if it’s because she doesn’t like...me. You know?”

Keith met Lance’s gaze and his brow was now furrowed, “She said no...to going out on a date with you?”

Lance nodded slowly, “Yeah, she did.”

“Well, then she’s an idiot.”

The Cuban boy tilted his head curiously, feeling both a wave of protectiveness for Allura and a strong urge to thank Keith, “How so?”

“Lance…” Keith looked away, “You’re amazing. You have it all. I know it’s hard to see that sometimes, but you really are. And I’m not talking about that bravado you put on...I’m talking about the annoying, stupid, earth version of you...the one that is most human,” Keith hadn’t met Lance’s eyes but he didn’t need to for Lance to see the pale pink that washed over Keith’s skin, the sun hitting his profile at just the right angle. Making Keith look strangely good. 

He wasn't sure what to say so he commented on the obvious instead, looking out at the sun, “You watching the sunset?”

Keith chuckled slightly, “Yeah, it might be a while before we get to see it again.”

“I’m gonna miss this place,” That part was true, Lance had always loved Earth, everything about it, from the plants to the animals, and the sky. But most of all he loved the water, everything about the water that made him feel free, yet grounded at the same time. 

“Which is exactly why we need to finish this war. And we’re gonna do it with the Lance that is the Paladin of the Red Lion,” Keith smiled softly, “The Lance that always has my back, and,” he turned and looked at The Cuban boy, his words filled with fondness, “The Lance who knows exactly who he is and what he has to offer.”

Finally, Lance met his gaze as he said the last words, his face feeling warm, and a smile that couldn’t help but wind up on his lips. It felt good there. His heart rate picked up as Keith looked at him, but he brushed it off.

Keith was right, in a way. He would always have his back, not just Keith’s but everyone on the team. Even if Allura didn’t feel the same kind of love for him it was obvious she did care for him, at least. Maybe he didn’t need that kind of romantic love to validate himself….it’s just… “You know, I’ve thought for such a long time that in order for me to love myself, someone else had to do it first. Because if they could see the good in me...maybe one day I would too,” Lance spoke gently, breaking eye contact and choosing to look at Kosmo instead. Petting her soft fur as a way to deal with the stress he felt.

Keith felt like his heart broke in that instant, because not only was it harrowing to think that Lance of all people, felt this way, when Keith knew how beautiful and wonderful Lance was...he hurt because at some point he’d felt similar, “I know what you mean.”

“You do?” Lance sounded incredulous and Keith couldn’t blame him.

“Yeah, I do,” Keith also reached up to pet Kosmo, his hand barely brushing over Lance’s, “But it was different too. I always felt like I needed to push other’s away because I was so afraid they’d see how fucked up I was and end up running, so I pushed them away first.”

Lance stared at the sun, “Is that why you distanced yourself so much?”

“Yeah.”

And that’s all that had to be said. Because in this single instance they understood one another. It was strange to think how far apart they’d started, and now how close they had become. 

Lance felt a warmth in his chest, and for a moment the sting of rejection from Allura was pushed to the side. On impulse Lance whispered out, “Do you want to have dinner with me and my family?”

Keith turned to look at Lance, the surprise was present before it melted into that familiar look of fondness that usually happened when Lance spoke and he nodded, “I’d love to.”

\---

Lance had rushed home as soon as he’d asked Keith to come to eat dinner with his family, practically falling all over himself as he ran through the front door of his childhood home. Almost knocking over his sister Rachel in the process.

His mother shouted after him, “Lance, mijo, what has gotten into you?”

“I invited a friend over for dinner, mama if that’s okay,” he peered around the corner and saw his mother standing at the bottom of the stairs, hand on her hip.

“You seem awfully excited for it to be just a friend,” A teasing tone was present in his mother’s voice and Lance felt his skin heat up.

“Mama no, it’s Keith. My friend with the long hair and is the Black Paladin.”

“Oh, the handsome one, I’m so proud of you Lance,” for a moment he was convinced his mother was still implying something when she continued, “I remember that you didn’t like this boy very much when you first were sent off to the Garrison. If this is the same Keith, that is.”

Lance nodded, “It is, but yeah. Keith and I are friend’s now...I’m lucky to have him in my life,” his tone was soft and it did not go unnoticed by his mother.

“I’m happy for you mi vida,” she smiled at Lance and shooed him up the stairs, “Well go get ready Lance, he’ll be here before you know it.”

Sure enough, around a half an hour later Keith was at the front door when Lance opened the door he had to take a moment to take it in.

Keith definitely hadn’t dressed himself, but that wasn't the issue. The issue was that Keith was standing outside of Lance’s home, wearing a maroon colored turtleneck, tight black dress pants and loafers, along with his hair slicked back and just acting like everything was fine.

Lance must have been staring because Veronica pulled him aside and smiled at Keith, “Welcome to our humble home Keith, we’ve heard so much about you.”  
Keith seemed nervous, but nonetheless, he stepped inside the threshold, looking at Lance and grinning, “You look nice. Didn’t know you had it in you to dress up.”

That snapped Lance out of it right away, because he was never going to shy away from a friendly bickering session with his self-proclaimed rival, “Yeah well you look pretty too- I -I mean pretty nice,” Lance felt his face burn and Veronica laughed openly, not even trying to help at all.

The Black Paladin looked at Lance and gave him a soft look, before seemingly just now realizing that there was a room full of people watching him, “Oh.”

Lance pulled himself out of his funk and gestured to his mom, “Keith this is my Mom, and my Dad,” Keith followed with his eyes as Lance introduced each person, “You already know Veronica, there’s Rachel, my brother Marco, my other brother Luis, his wife Lisa, and their two kids Sylvio and Nadia.”

Everyone looked towards Keith to see what his response might be, Keith still seemed a bit shy, but he waved at the group, “It’s very nice to meet you all.”

During dinner, stories were being told about the McClain childhood, mostly in an attempt to embarrass Lance which luckily for him, seemed to be working splendidly.

Lance sat there with a frown on his face as Marco finished up a story, “...or that time when we were kids and Veronica mixed dirt with water and told Lance it was chocolate milk.”

Everyone laughed, besides Lance, even Keith was chuckling at the story,

Veronica spoke up then, “Yeah, I still can’t believe he fell for it.”

Keith looked towards the oldest sister and raised an eyebrow, “What did he do?”

She sighed and took a drink of water, “He told on me, of course. Then Dad gave him ice-cream while I got none.”

Marco continued where she left off, “Lance has always been the baby of the family. It only took him bringing you here to graduate to the adult table.”With those words, Lance could feel Rachel’s eyes glaring into the back of his skull from the children’s table. He shivered.

\---  
After dinner, the family had gathered into the living room, just spending as much time as possible with one another before the departure. Lance’s family adored Keith, especially Sylvio and Nadia. Nadia had latched onto Keith’s leg and pulled on his hand.

Keith looked down at the small girl and seemed panicked, “Uhm, hello there.”

Nadia giggled and asked in a small voice, “You have long pretty hair like a princess. Can I braid it?”

Lance smiled at the scene, but decided that Keith probably was feeling a bit anxious, based on the way his eyes were wide and he kept opening and closing his mouth, not sure what to say. So, feeling generous, he picked up Keith’s slack, “Nadia, maybe Keith doesn’t like his hair being played with.”

The little girl frowned and seemed upset, “Uncle Lance, does he not like me?”

Immediately Keith shook his head, “No, Nadia it’s okay,” he knelt down and tried to give a reassuring smile, “You can braid my hair, if you really want to.”

This surprised Lance, because he knew Keith was very particular about people touching him in general. Let alone a little girl. 

But sure enough, Keith sat down cross legged in front of the fireplace, letting Nadia braid his hair into a french braid, her small hands getting to work instantly. A look of adorable concentration across her features.

Sylvio, had stayed quiet up until this point, but he sat next to his sister, watching her work, Lance did as well. There was a calm air about the room, until Keith broke the silence.

“Are you going to make me look good?” He smiled despite himself, and Nadia nodded fervently.

“Yes I am, don’t worry Keith,” she said Keith’s name as if it were spelled like ‘Keef’ and Lance chuckled before sitting cross legged as well, watching the scene play out, “All of the Princesses will be jealous.”

Keith lips upturned in a slight smile, “Thank you, Nadia.”

Sylvio made a face, “Uncle Lance, is there a puppy outside?”  
Upon the mention of the said ‘puppy’, there was a flash of light before Kosmo teleported inside the home, landing on Lance and licking his face.

There was laughter from Nadia and Sylvio, but Keith just watched it happen with a small grin, “Kosmo, Lance doesn’t want kisses right now.”

Kosmo looked up at her owner and tilted her head, before coming over to Sylvio and sitting in front of the small boy. The tips of her ears almost reaching the ceiling fan. 

He gaped at the Cosmic wolf, “Is this your puppy?” Sylvio turned to Keith and Keith nodded.

“Her name is Kosmo.”

Lance who had been suffocated by Kosmo gasped for air, and responded to the situation as any normal human would, “Keith! Your dog could have killed me!” His brows were raised, but Keith only seemed amused.

“I doubt it.”

Lance sputtered, “That’s it, we’re going. Come on, Keith.”

Kosmo laid her head in Lance’s lap, weighing his down enough that he couldn’t move. To which Keith laughed, “Looks like she disagrees.”

A grumble came from the Cuban boy as he shrugged, “Fine, but I’d like to go on a walk near the garden at least once before we leave Earth again.” At the mention of the word ‘walk’ Kosmo perked up, her large tail wagging quickly. Almost knocking Lance over again. He pet her head gently, attempting to get her to calm down.

Nadia’s voice interrupted the situation, “There we go, all done and pretty. I gave you a bow too.”

Keith looked down at the braid and smiled, before turning to Nadia, “Thank you, it’s lovely.”

“When you and Uncle Lance go into space you can think about us okay? Because now you have something to remind you of us,” Nadia wrapped an arm around her brother’s shoulder and looked up at Keith with big blue eyes. 

“I don’t think I would be able to forget you,” Keith’s tone was genuine and Lance felt a rush of something warm fill his body, he blamed it on the lit fireplace.

The little girl seemed content with this answer, “I’m glad Uncle Lance is your friend.”

Keith nodded and looked over at Lance,his voice filled with an emotion Lance couldn’t pinpoint, “Yeah, I am too. More than he knows.”

After some time, the two Paladins had decided to go on a walk, much to Lance’s gratitude. So here they were, walking along a path Lance had once known so well, it was barely recognizable. This filled him with a deep sense of regret. 

“This place,” Lance started, looking around at the dead plants and broken cobblestone path, “It used to be so beautiful.”

Keith met Lance’s eyes then, and he gave the Red paladin a look, “You can never compare something from what it once was, to what it has become.”

Lance raised an eyebrow, “Where’d you hear that from?” He watched as Keith turned away, sitting down on a bench and looking up at the moon.

“My mother actually. Krolia can be wise when she wants to be,” Keith trailed off, his violet eyes shimmering in the moonlight, Lance sat next to him hesitantly.

“You think that it’s true?”

The raven-haired boy nodded, “I think that there is truth to it. Dwelling on the past never gets you very far. You have to think about what the future could be and what you would do to make it be the right one.”

Lance’s mind flashed back to an instance where he had called Keith, “the future” and he smiled gently, “When did you get to be such a philosopher?”

Keith looked at him and smiled back, nudging Lance’s shoulder playfully. Lance recognized the look again, one filled with the emotion he couldn’t decipher, but desperately wanted to. It was hard to understand Keith, that he would admit. Especially when deep down he didn’t think he was worthy of being looked at like that at all.

“I’ve always been wise beyond my years.”  
The Cuban boy nodded and looked up at the stars, even though he’d grown tired of looking at them in space, something he never thought could happen, there was a certain wonder to the way they illuminated the space. 

“You deserve the universe, you know…” Keith whispered these words, almost as if he didn’t want Lance to hear, but nonetheless he had, and it sent a familiar warmth through his chest.

He turned to Keith and on impulse reached out and hugged him, wrapping his arms around the Black Paladin’s back and almost breathing a sigh of relief when he felt Keith do the same.

“Promise me something Keith,” these words were whispered as well, and Lance’s breath ghosted across the nape of Keith’s neck, he silently thanked Shiro for making him wear a turtleneck, because it would have been too much otherwise.

Keith nodded, and waited for Lance to continue, Lance pulled back slightly and looked into Keith’s eyes, “Don’t ever change.”

That single sentence, it sent a feeling through Keith that he wouldn’t ever be able to forget. He’d spent so much time, willing himself to change, being told that he wasn’t good enough and yet here Lance was, telling him to remain the same.

A hazy flush worked it’s way over Keith’s cheeks, but he nodded and even though it felt worse than being stabbed, he willed himself from Lance. Putting some distance between the two of them. He didn’t trust himself not to do anything that Lance would regret.

“I’ll keep that in mind, Sharpshooter.”

Lance grinned, and for once single moment, the two of them felt more wanted than they had in months.

\---

After the night had ended, Keith had walked back to the Garrison, smiling to himself. He’d walked around for a while due to his nerves not allowing him to be able to sleep, he’d thought about training but decided that Shiro’s nagging about him not taking a break wouldn’t be worth it. 

 

At the mention of Shiro, Keith knocked on Shiro’s door, hoping that he would answer.

There was the sound of shuffling around the room, until the door opened with a metallic whooshing sound, Shiro standing there in his pajamas, Keith raised an eyebrow with amusement, “Did I wake you up?”

Shiro looked at Keith and sighed, “It’s not important. I was just taking a nap. We have a lot of work ahead of us tomorrow and wanted to get at least a few hours in.”

“Shiro, you know when you told us to take some time to ourselves, that included you too,” Keith followed Shiro into his room, looking around at the photos of the Paladins, and many people they’d met over the years, pinned to the wall. Shiro’s bed was gray and black checkered, and had comfortable pillows. Typically it would have tidy,but since Shiro had been sleeping, the covers were haphazardly over the bed.

“I know,” The older man sat down on the bed and Keith mimicked his friend, “it’s just different I guess. Matt and I watched a couple of movies that came out before the Galra invaded, but other than that I just slept. Which I happen to enjoy,.”

Keith laughed slightly, “Yeah, okay. I’m just glad you didn’t overexert yourself.”

“I feel like that statement was hypocritical,” Shiro eyed Keith with amusement.

The raven-haired boy shrugged, “Yeah,okay.”

Shiro leaned against the wall, “So what did you get up to? Daydream on the Black Lion again?”

Keith nodded but then smiled gently, “Yeah, but I also went with Lance to eat dinner with his family.”

Shiro was quiet and that’s how Keith just knew to look in his direction. When he did, he saw the biggest shit-eating grin he’d ever seen from him.

“Shut up.” Keith muttered and Shiro chuckled.

“I didn’t say anything,” His tone was light and airy, and Keith just knew he was doing that thing again. The thing he did everytime he and Shiro had talked about Lance.

“You were thinking it, though. I can tell,” The Black paladin crossed his arms across his chest, and looked down.

Shiro reached out with his left hand, feeling the braid Keith still had in his hair and smiled once more, “This is cute.”

“Lance’s niece Nadia did it. She told me I had pretty hair,” he couldn’t help but let fondness drift into his voice. 

The older man continued to grin, “Did you at least have a nice time?”

Keith nodded wordlessly, before feeling the braid himself, “His home was so filled with life, Shiro. Lance’s entire family was amazing and they seemed to actually like me. His nephew Sylvio took a liking to Kosmo, it was kind of adorable.”

“I’m glad you and Lance are getting along. It seems like yesterday that I had to pull you two apart from each other,” Shiro trailed off and Keith nodded.

“We’ve come a long way, Shiro.”

The two looked at one another then as Shiro spoke the final words, “It’s not over yet.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flash of blue was present until Lance produced his Bayard, and held the form of a sword high in the air, holding it as if he were a knight in the Middle Ages, and giving Keith a cocky stare, “I may have forgotten to show you my new digs."
> 
> “When did you get that?” Keith’s voice was slightly breathless, and he almost slapped himself for sounding so amazed.
> 
> Lance continued to smirk, and it was nice to see after it not being present for so long on the Cuban boy’s face, “A little before Lotor went crazy on us. I don’t really understand it myself. But yeah, Allura told me I had greatness within and it felt pretty good…” He smiled to himself and Keith continued to look at the sword in awe.
> 
> “It’s an Altean broadsword...pretty cool right? Alfor had one just like it,” Lance seemed proud of himself and rightfully so. 
> 
> Wordlessly, Keith willed the Bayard to transform into his regular sword and he gave a look to Lance, “Let’s see who’s the better swordsman.”
> 
> Lance’s eyebrows raised and he laughed, “Oh, hell yes.”

The next morning, the time had come for the Paladins and the Atlas crew to leave Earth once more. A large crowd had surrounded the area, wanting to say their farewells to the people who had saved their universe time and time again.

The heroes who were going out for one final battle. One that would change the course of the universe as they all knew it.

Sam Holt stepped forward towards the podium, looking towards the crowd, “This will be perhaps, the most defining moment in our history. The day humankind reaches beyond its homeworld to help the immense universe in which we inhabit such a small part.”

As he finished speaking, Keith picked up where he’d left off. “In the blink of an eye, the world as we knew it became much larger than we’d ever thought possible. And now, we rise up to join the fight, alongside so many others different from us…” he let his eyes fall onto the members of the Blade of Marmora. Krolia and Kolivan looking towards him with pride shining in their eyes. “But of like minds, to stand firm in the face of tyranny.”

Allura, even after what had happened with Luca the night before. And despite her concerns of what Honerva could and would inevitably end up doing, she knew that the people needed to hear reassurance. So she straightened her shoulders and spoke as well, “For all deserve to decide their own future, as we spend ours ensuring the freedom of the universe.”

“Each and every one of you have given something to this fight, many have been lost,” Shiro’s voice remained strong as he spoke, but it didn’t stop him from feeling the pain once more, Adam’s sacrifice would never have been forgotten in his mind, or in his heart, “but not in vain. Because through their sacrifice, many more will live on.” 

He felt pride deep within himself as he said the final words, “I make you this promise now. We will return, triumphant.”

The crowd erupted into cheers, and each of the crew members piled onto the Atlas, setting off for a journey they knew could very well be their last. For better or for worse.

\---

It had been almost a week now since they’d set off from Earth.

Things had been mostly mundane aboard the Atlas, but it was only due to the members waiting in anticipation for something to happen. There was no telling of when Honerva would be found. Or if she would find them.

It left an uneasy feeling within almost everyone.

Lance had been in the training deck, practicing his shooting with Veronica when she decided that it’d be great to bombard Lance with questions.

“So, little bro, I have to ask,” her eyes remained on the target as she pulled the trigger, but her tone was mischievous, “that long-haired friend of yours. Keith, was it? Is he seeing anyone?”

Lance had been focused up until that point, but when he head Veronica he just about dropped his Bayard, “What!? Keith? No, no, no way!”

She laughed, “Okay, but why not? He’s handsome and seems like he has a good head on his shoulders. Plus, he’s good with kids.”

“V...listen Keith, he doesn’t like women,” Lance had known this since Hunk had told him, but saying the word’s to someone else just felt a lot more real. Lance stopped firing and turned to face his sister, Veronica did the same, although she leaned against the wall.

“Are you just saying that because you think it’d be weird if I dated one of your friends?”

That made Lance sigh, “Yes, but no too. I mean, I don’t know it’s just don’t...even think about it anymore. Keith only likes knives and space-wolves. He doesn’t even have time to date, you,” he poked Veronica’s cheek, “Don’t even have time to date. We’re kind of at war here V, if you couldn’t tell.”

Veronica raised her eyebrows, “Wow, I thought I’d never hear you put off dating like that, Loverboy, Lance,” she chuckled as Lance’s face turned red.

“How do you know about that?”He practically pouted out and Veronica smirked. She shrugged and tucked her pistol into its holster, “I have my resources. That may or may not have a name that begins with ‘P’ and ends with ‘Idge’.”

A metallic whirring noise sounded from across the room, it drew the attention away from the current conversation, making the McClain siblings look towards whoever was coming in. Lance almost breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was Keith and James, but then he did a double take because it was Keith and James Griffin.

That was...new?

Keith hated this. He hated having to pretend to get along with someone who clearly didn’t want anything to do with him. James Griffin had always disliked Keith, and god knows why. It’s not like he’d ever done a thing wrong to the guy. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Still, though, it was ridiculous how much animosity Keith felt whenever Griffin and he made eye contact, it was like a lion staring down a gazelle. 

Shiro loved Keith, sure, but sometimes Keith was convinced his unbridled ways of pushing Keith from his comfort zone would kill him. After all, the reason Keith was even here with James was his fault entirely.

He’d been minding his own business in the cafeteria, feeling a glare chill his entire body, when Shiro had come up to him, placing on robotic hand on the table and his human one on Keith’s shoulder. A warm, no doubt, false smile, “Keith, I have a job for you.”

Keith had looked up at Shiro, one brow raised, but nodded, willing him to continue. He had, speaking disarmingly, “So, as you know, the team of MFE pilots is working hard to improve their skills, and we are hoping that one day they will be on the same level that you Paladins are. Obviously, it will difficult to do so without some kind of mentoring. So I took it upon myself to design a short training regimen for you to help them.”

He considered Shiro’s words but nodded, “That makes sense, but why only me?”

“Oh, it won’t be just you. But I designed it based on each Paladin’s position on the team, so naturally. You would be training with the MFE pilot who is the most in charge.”

So that’s what this all about. Keith having to help Griffin, he glanced over at James, hoping to gauge his reaction, but he didn’t even meet Keith’s eyes. He was too busy looking over at Kinkade, smiling at whatever the stoic pilot had said.

“So Griffin? Are you sure that’s such a good idea, Shiro? He hates me.”

Shiro nodded, “I don’t know about hates...but there is some kind of animosity there. Which is another reason why I think this is such a good idea.” Keith was going to interrupt but Shiro continued, “You’ve cleared the air with Lance, and when that happened, the team worked so much better. Think of all the good healing things with James could do for the rest of the Atlas.”

Keith wanted to disagree, but Shiro was right. He always was. A sigh escaped Keith’s lips, but he looked towards Shiro, “Okay, but I can’t promise this will end well.”

So that’s where they were now. Inside the training room, and Keith just praying that James wouldn’t start something he couldn’t finish. Though, he did seem strangely quiet.

James faced him, and the two looked at one another for a moment, James glaring and Keith just wanting to make sense of things, so he asked, “Can I help you with something?”

Griffin scoffed, “Keith I’m not here to talk. I’m here to train. You and I both know that neither one of us wants to do this, so let’s just get it over with.”

He had a point.

But Keith wasn't done. Maybe at one point in time, Keith would have just obliged and sparred with James, kicking his ass and feeling great about it too. But not now, he’d grown too much, and this pushing the real issue to the back burner wasn't cutting it, “No.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said, no, James,” Keith crossed his arms and looked over at the MFE pilot, “I want to know why you seem to hate me so much.”

The brunette raised an eyebrow before shrugging, “You’re an ass? You’ve had everything handed to you your whole life while I’ve had to work tooth and nail just to get to where I am. Take your pick, Keith, I’ve got plenty of reasons.”

What the hell? Was he delusional?

“What are you talking about?”

A resigned look formed on James’s face, “I’ve known you for a long time. But I don’t actually know anything besides what you portrayed to others. It’s like you don’t want to be seen.”

“Why does that make you hate me…?”

James shrugged before sitting down on a bench near the wall, “You were always the star pupil, even though I did everything I was told and never fell out of line. Shiro chose you that day, not me. And you stole his damn car!” He seemed bitter, but not angry.

Keith knew firsthand how it felt to hate someone due to his own insecurities, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. Just as Keith was going to respond, another voice cut into the conversation. 

“It’s not true that Keith has everything handed to him. I thought that too for a long time,” Lance stood next to Keith, looking towards James with a strange look of sincerity, “He’s a really good guy. Even if he seems cocky and hot-headed and kind of an asshole at times he grows on you. He’s grown a lot, Griffin. He’s not the same twelve-year-old kid that purposefully got Iverson to make us to extra drills just to spite everyone. He’s talented, and brave and selfless and would do anything for his team…” Lance’s voice was tender by the end and James hadn’t looked up until then. He seemed to be considering something.

Keith, on the other hand, was speechless, he didn’t know that Lance cared that much. He hadn’t even expected Lance to step in, his heart hammered in his chest and he looked towards Lance, “You...really mean all that?”

Lance smiled shyly, “Yeah, man. You-” his sentence was cut off as James stood up.

He faced the two Paladins and reached a hand out towards Keith, “I can’t say that I forgive you, and I’m not going to say that I want to be your friend. But it was shitty of me to think that you’d be the same...If you have someone who would speak that highly of you I guess you couldn’t be,” his voice was rough, almost like he was forcing himself to be sincere. James clearly didn’t do this sort of thing very often, “So, I guess what I’m trying to say is I’m sorry for being a dick to you. It was wrong and I was a prick.”

“Thank you, James, but you weren’t all wrong….I was an asshole to you, and to you Lance. But this past couple of years have changed everything in so many ways,” He trailed off and Lance elbowed him in the ribs.

“Acceptyay ishay apologyyay…” Lance muttered out quietly, and Keith seemed confused before realizing Lance was speaking Pig Latin...

Wait, Lance was speaking Pig Latin?

“I forgive you, James. I just hope one day you can do the same for me,” Keith smiled at Griffin gently, and shocking everyone, James’s lips quirked up in the slightest of smiles.  
“Well, as nice as this was, I have to go meet up with Kinkade. Have a nice day I guess,” James spoke disinterestedly, but you could tell that he felt happier than he’d been when he walked in. The tension had almost completely left his body, and Keith couldn’t help but wave and sigh contentedly as the brunette left the room.

Keith faced Lance then and the Red Paladin gave him a thumbs up, “You did great!”

“Only because you helped, James wouldn’t have ever listened if it wasn't for you, Lance.”

Lance scoffed, “Oh please, you had it under control, I just wanted to help you out. Because I’m such a wonderful friend.”

The raven-haired boy nodded, “Yeah, you really are.”

A faint pink washed over Lance’s face and he shrugged, “I guess. But uh, wait! I just realized something. Keith, do you have your Bayard with you?”

Keith raised a brow, but brought the black Bayard out, showing Lance and tilting his head, “What for?”

“Well, you know how the other day when we helped Lahn and his crew? You unlocked that gun form for your Bayard…” Lance trailed off and then smirked while reaching behind his back and showing his own, “Well, I wanted to show you something.”

“Yeah I remember, but what’s this about?”

A flash of blue was present until Lance produced his Bayard, and held the form of a sword high in the air, holding it as if he were a knight in the Middle Ages, and giving Keith a cocky stare, “I may have forgotten to show you my new digs.”

This was news. Obviously, Keith had to have known somewhere deep down that Lance had unlocked a sword form for his Bayard, as Voltron could dual-wield but he hadn’t made the connection until it was here, staring him in the face.

“When did you get that?” Keith’s voice was slightly breathless, and he almost slapped himself for sounding so amazed.

Lance continued to smirk, and it was nice to see after it not being present for so long on the Cuban boy’s face, “A little before Lotor went crazy on us. The clone-Shiro yelled at me and told me to mind my own business, and I decided to go train alone. I was so frustrated that I guess it fueled me to search within myself. I don’t really understand it myself. But yeah, Allura told me I had greatness within and it felt pretty good…” He smiled to himself and Keith continued to look at the sword in awe.

“It’s an Altean broadsword...pretty cool right? Alfor had one just like it,” Lance seemed proud of himself and rightfully so. 

Wordlessly, Keith willed the Bayard to transform into his regular sword and he gave a look to Lance, “Let’s see who’s the better swordsman.”

Lance’s eyebrows raised and he laughed, “Oh, hell yes.”

Keith and Lance stood on opposite sides of the training mat, eyeing each other, and gauging what the other might do. Keith kept his stance wide and noticed that Lance had done the same.

Was he trying to learn from his movements?

That almost flattered him.

“So what do you think Mullet? Is this the final battle? Keith vs Lance, the hunter becomes the hunted sort of situation?”

Keith gripped the sword and stalked closer, “Do you ever stop talking?”

Lance shook his head, “Not really. But it won’t be the deciding factor in me kicking your ass.”

A loud laugh was ripped from the Black Paladin as they walked towards one another. Finally meeting in the middle of the mat, swords crossed, eyes met and the tension shooting through the roof.

“I’d like to see you try, Loverboy,” Keith’s tone was teasing and low and Lance just winked in his direction.

And then it had started, Keith instantly taking the lead as he caught Lance off guard, pushing him backward with barely any resistance. Lance made a noise, before slicing blindly, striking Keith’s Bayard and allowing sparks to fly.

It sent Keith back a step, almost making him smile. He didn’t stop though. He pressed forward, the sound of metal hitting metal sounded loudly throughout the room.

A crowd had started to form around the two. Cheering and placing bets on who would win.

Lance wiped his brow with his free hand, tasting blood on his tongue and smirking, “Well Keith, guess we have to give them a show, huh?”

Keith ignored Lance then, allowing him to bask in the presence of others, but for Keith now, this battle had been going on long enough, he was ready to end it. Mostly due to the fact that he wanted to wipe that cocky look off of Lance’s face, but also because it was ridiculous how rusty he was.

So, he dragged his blade along the floor, before shoving Lance farther back, using the technique the Blades had taught him when in a crisis, lowering his body and using Lance’s strength against him.

Lance almost stumbled, but he regained his footing enough to latch his foot along the underside of Keith’s calf, dragging the Black Paladin down and pinning him to the floor.

Keith attempted to break free but Lance was a lot stronger than he looked. A strange warm feeling came over Keith and he wanted to slap himself for actually finding this action attractive, it was ridiculous. 

Lance was distracted by the crowd, as he blew kisses at his adoring fans, just enough that Keith could switch the position, sitting on top of Lance’s chest and making sure that the Red Paladin couldn’t escape. 

Everyone erupted in cheers and noises of surprise. 

Keith, on the other hand, looked down at his friend, this time it was him wearing the smirk, as he pinned Lance’s hands over his head and let out a triumphant laugh, “Hah! That was great. I haven’t sparred like that in ages.”

Lance’s face was flushed due to exertion, and he nodded up at Keith, a small smile present on his lips, “I almost won.”

Slowly, Keith let Lance up, after realizing that it might have been a slightly compromising position and he’d come to the conclusion that his face had been the color of the Red Lion for long enough. 

“Yeah, you almost did.”

The Red Paladin stood up and started to do what looked like a victory dance, “I almost beat you, the Keith Kogane. I rock!” He hummed a song that Keith couldn’t make out, and Keith just let out a warm chuckle at his friend. 

“You’re ridiculous.”

Lance looked over his shoulder at Keith, “Yeah, but you love me.”

Well. Looks like he’s staying the color of Red for longer than he thought.

“Sure, Lance,” Keith strolled off in the opposite direction as Lance followed him, shouting at Keith to agree that “He was the best, and the most amazing Paladin.”

Even if Keith agreed...Lance didn’t need to know that.

\---

Everyone around the Atlas had been talking about how the two Paladins of Voltron had faced off in the training room. Eventually, it had circulated enough that it was brought back to Coran. Who had insisted that next time they let him MC the event.

Lance had felt amazing after this had happened, and now, there were more people coming up to him and asking what it was like to face off against Keith. He’d responded the same every time. Retelling the story with lots of hand gestures and as much detail as possible. Minus the embarrassment of having Keith on top of him. People didn’t need that information, though.

He was so proud of himself that it seemed like nothing could touch him.

Until he saw Allura. She was standing outside of Lance’s room, he felt his heart drop to his stomach.  
Lance had purposefully not been thinking about Allura’s rejection of the date, but now, his mind wandered back to what Hunk had told him, “Until she tells you that you two aren’t destined to be together…”

So this is how it happens then…

Before his thoughts could go any farther, Allura noticed him standing there, her turquoise eyes lighting up and her smiling lightly, it was strained though, “Lance, I need to speak with you...Privately, if that’s alright,” a few months ago these words would have felt like a blessing, but now Lance knew that this was ultimately going to end with Allura telling him to go quiznak himself.

He let her in the room. 

Lance sat down on his blue covers, looking up at the Princess with a worried expression, “What is it, Allura?”

Allura gestured to the bed, “May I sit?”

The Cuban boy nodded, and she placed herself next to him, looking down at the ground while speaking, “When we were back on Earth you asked me to dinner, and although I said no at the time. I want you to know that it wasn't because I dislike spending time with you.”

He shifted awkwardly but nodded, “I know.”

She turned to look at Lance, “Lance, why did you want me to go to dinner with you?”

Oh, that’s why she was here. She was confused. 

Lance’s heart pounded against his ribcage, nerves building up like they hadn’t in a very long time, but he willed himself to say what he needed to say “Truthfully, it was because I wanted to take you on a date. I really like you Allura. And I think you know that. It’s not like I kept it hidden very well.”

Allura was silent for a moment before a smile graced her lips, it was a sad smile though, “Lance, I know that this past couple of deca-pheobs have been very trying. We all have found solace within each other as not only a team,” she met his eyes, “As a family.”

Lance knew it was true when she said it, and he returned her smile, “You’re right.”

“But as such, I can understand the way you feel. Truthfully, I feel like in some different world I may have felt the same. You’re a beautiful soul, Lance. Anyone can see that. But my heart has been scarred for far longer than I’d like to admit. Even if I cannot return your feelings I want you to know one thing,” her tone turned soft, and Lance saw the beginnings of tears forming in Allura’s eyes, “I love you more than I can ever express. You are so very important to me Lance, and this fact will never change. You are my family, along with everyone in Voltron,” she grasped Lance’s right hand and held it.

Lance saw the tears falling from Allura’s eyes and before he knew it, he realized he was crying too, “I love you too, Allura. I have for a long time.”

The way he spoke the words, it meant more than what Lance had intended to tell her if he had the chance to take her on that date. 

He knew that it should hurt, to have Allura tell him that she would never return his feelings, it didn’t. Lance felt warm, and his heart was filled with adoration for Allura, but not in the way that he had before. 

She was right. As usual.

He squeezed her hand gently and Allura smiled at him once more, wiping his tears and hugging Lance, “Never forget that you are loved.”

“I’ll have to say the same to you, Princess.”

Allura chuckled and pulled back, “You never cease to amaze me,” Allura stood up then, releasing her hold on Lance’s hand and walking towards the door, “Goodnight Lance, and I know that one day you’ll find someone who will love you more than they know how to handle it. You have that effect on people.”

\---

Keith was brooding. 

Why he had chosen to come into the Greenhouse was beyond him, maybe it had to do with the fact that he hadn’t seen Pidge in a while, and it’d be nice to spend some time with her. 

Pidge had been “grounded” by Colleen Holt, and by “grounded”, she essentially had been making it so that Pidge wasn't allowed to leave her sight until some kind of trouble occurred that needed Voltron.

So here he was, sitting on a fold-out chair while Pidge and he were playing a game she’d picked up with Rizavi, Leifsdottir, Romelle, and Allura while they were at the mall. He was more used to real combat, but couldn’t deny how much fun it was to just let loose and have fun with a friend.

“Hah! Take that you small gremlin-child!” Keith barked out a laugh as his character attacked Pidge’s, knocking her health down lower.

Pidge groaned, and eyed Keith with disdain, “It’s no fair. I’ve never seen you pick up a game before and all of sudden you just have to be good at Killbot Phantasm?”

The dark haired boy shrugged, “Sorry Pidge. I guess I’m a natural.”

“Or you’re just naturally good at everything due to your Galra genes,” she continued mashing the buttons, attempting to take advantage of Keith’s momentary distraction. His reflexes were too quick. 

“Maybe.”

Colleen’s voice called from the back of the room, “How is Krolia doing anyways? I haven’t had the chance to talk with her for a couple of days.”

Keith paused the game and looked toward Pidge’s mother, “Ah, yeah, she’s okay. Kolivan and her have been making the Garrison employees run drills all day. I think she gets a kick out of watching them be frightened into submission.”

The older woman laughed, “Yes. She is quite the Spitfire. Tell her I said hello, would you Keith?”

He nodded and smiled towards Colleen, before facing Pidge, who had a concentrated look on her face, “You good, Pidge?”

She nodded slightly, “I guess so. I’ve been thinking about Olkarian a lot ever since we left, but other than that I’ve been fine. Working on Beezer with Matt and helping my mom take up a lot of time though.”

Keith nodded, he felt awkward though. It was difficult for him to comfort people, but he wanted to try. So, he reached out and awkwardly patted Pidge’s head, “It’ll be okay. The Olkari are resourceful people. They aren’t gone for good Pidgey.”  
A small grin formed on Pidge’s lips, and she looked up at Keith, “I know that. But I appreciate you for that half-assed way of trying to comfort me.”

Colleen’s shout was instantaneous, “Katie Holt! Did you just curse around your own mother?”

Keith couldn’t help but start to laugh, Pidge’s face contorted into one of disdain, “Yes Mom, I did! Keith’s not a child, he can handle it,” she turned toward The Black Paladin, “Now shut up before I cut you.”

He shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking around you lovely people! You're amazing for reading it.


End file.
